Primus Lune
by thesadisttensaifuji
Summary: He was defined by fragments of people long gone – a name, a bloodline, an ability, a curse – and the ever-growing consciousness of the things he lacked led him to cherish the things he had. Twenty things about Teddy Lupin.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

1. Teddy was a carbon copy of his father, except for his brown eyes and dimpled smile that was unmistakably his mother's. His hair was originally sandy like his father's, but he liked to morph it into turquoise when he was a kid. And while the Black blood had been lost to his klutz mother, he carried himself with the grace and elegance of the old pureblood family.

2. At some point in their lives, all the female Weasley children considered Teddy as their Prince Charming. He once found himself between Molly and Lucy, who both grabbed an arm and fought over who gets to marry him. Rose and Roxanne showered him gifts, each trying to outdo the other every time he comes to the Burrow for dinner. Little Lily often asked him to give her a piggy-back ride, while Dominique, with the veela in her, used to latch on to his arm like a leech. He'd catch Victoire's eyes whenever any of this happened, and she would just flash him an amused smile as she watched him struggle with her younger cousins.

3. All the male Weasley and Potter children looked up to him as their de facto big brother. In their eyes, Teddy was kind and cool, and George once commented that he gave off the same aura Bill had when they were younger.

4. Every Christmas, Teddy would wake up to find a bunch of gifts at the foot of his bed: a Weasley sweater knitted by Molly, a useful muggle item from Arthur, Quidditch supplies from Harry, products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sent by George, a book from Hermione, magical artefacts from Romania courtesy of Charlie, clothing items from Andromeda, Christmas cards and small trinkets from the children, and an assortment of goods from the other members of the Weasley and Potter families.

5. Teddy did not inherit his father's lycanthropy, but Andromeda became worried when, every month on the full moon, he would cry for no reason at all and nothing she did could ever appease him. As he grew older, he gradually learned to control his emotions running high depending on the lunar cycle, and developed a habit of brooding and keeping to himself every full moon.

6. Andromeda and Harry decided it was best to tell him about his father's affliction as early and as naturally as possible, instead of waiting and dropping it like a bomb later on. With his earliest of memories came his grandmother's voice: "When your father was a little boy like you, he was bitten by a big bad werewolf. That made him a werewolf too, but he was a good boy, and he did not hurt people. He loved you and your mother very much." And with innocence and purity of a child, Teddy accepted his father's identity without prejudice.

7. When James was born, Teddy had been worried that his godfather would abandon him. He slipped away from the toast and the celebrations at the Burrow, escaping to the garden and spent the night watching the gnomes. He was trying very hard not to cry, but suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and he was greeted with Charlie's worried but understanding smile. And Teddy, all but seven years old, threw himself in the dragon-keeper's chest and cried himself to sleep like the child that he was. When he awoke and calmed down, the second Weasley brother told him stories about his mother, and from that moment on, Charlie had always been a second godfather of sorts to him.

8. It was Charlie who first taught Teddy how to fly. Harry sent him a broom on his ninth birthday, but his godfather had been away on an Auror mission that day and was unable to teach him himself. Charlie dropped by straight from Romania to give his own gift – a small breed of a dragon that could be kept as a pet – and offered to traverse the skies with him.

9. He was sorted into Hufflepuff like his mother. Ambitious Slytherin was out of the question despite the Black blood in his veins – he grew up surrounded by lots of people who care for his wellbeing, and that was more than enough for him. He tried to talk the hat into putting him to Gryffindor like his father, but the hat made a case of putting him in Ravenclaw with his love for learning. In the end, however, his desire to protect and care for the people he loved the most shone through.

10. Teddy was never caught wandering around the castle during after hours. He did not have Harry's invisibility cloak, but the ability to disguise himself that he inherited from his Auror mother was more than enough to keep him out of detention whenever he sneaked out in the middle of the night looking for the Mirror of Erised.

11. He did not join the Quidditch team. Teddy enjoyed flying, but Quidditch practice takes a considerable amount of time he'd rather spent reading, not to mention the competition could get a bit nasty. When the Hufflepuff Keeper got injured by a Bludger in training, however, Victoire "accidentally" let it slip that he was a good flyer. Teddy could only sigh as the captain begged him to play for the team. The next day, he surprised himself and everyone else by rendering the formidable Slytherin team scoreless with him guarding the goalposts.

12. Unlike his mother, Teddy had outgrown changing his hair color. He used to entertain the Weasley and Potter children with his metamorphmagus abilities, but as he grew older, he decided to keep his hair in its original hair color in honor of his father's memory.

13. The first time Madam Pomfrey saw him with sandy hair, she broke down in tears thinking that he was his father. Teddy ended up having tea with her in the hospital wing as the old school healer told him of his father's transformations. "You weren't afraid of my father, ma'am?" the words were out of his lips before he could help it. "I was always happy to help him," she said, her eyes shining with fondness for the late werewolf. "He was a nice boy, always polite and gentle. Nobody deserves to suffer like he did." The sun was down when he finally excused himself, and Madam Pomfrey would not let him go without taking a bunch of chocolate bars that his father loved to eat.

14. Harry only remembered to give him the Marauder's Map when he was on his fifth year. The parchment lay forgotten in his godfather's drawer until James accidentally found it, and Harry took the chance to keep it from his troublesome son by sending it to Teddy. The Hufflepuff prefect, however, used it to catch rule breakers when he was on patrol duty rather than sneaking around himself.

15. Teddy's boggart was not a werewolf. He refused to become afraid of the beast that could have been inside him, because his father carried the burden of the real thing and learned to live with it. Instead, Teddy feared for a dead Andromeda, a dead Harry, and a dead Charlie – he was afraid that the people he came to know as family would be taken away from him, the way his parents had been swept away by the war they fought for him.

16. People seemed to think he was all charming and gentle like his father, but his Black lineage and the traces of werewolf in him let themselves out one afternoon in Hogsmeade. A pair of drunkards from the Three Broomsticks advanced on Victoire and Dominique, their attraction to the veela magnified by the influence of firewhiskey. Teddy came to the girls' rescue and Stunned the two men into unconsciousness, staring them down with razor-sharp amber eyes and a dark expression on his face. Everyone who witnessed the scene never looked at him the same way again.

17. Shortly after the incident, he received his first and only detention in Hogwarts. Binns was finally sacked as the History of Magic teacher and replaced with someone more familiar with the Second Wizarding War, and it was in the middle of the lesson about the Order of the Phoenix that Teddy lost his temper. A Ravenclaw student questioned the Order of Merlin the Ministry bestowed upon his werewolf father, but before the eagle could finish saying his piece, Teddy grabbed the collar of his robe, pulled him close so they were face to face, and fixed him with a ruby-red glare no one thought he was capable of doing.

18. He was on his sixth year when he was finally able to muster the courage to visit the Shrieking Shack. His eyes lingered on the scratches on the walls and the furniture underneath all the dust, before giving in to the desire to trace them with his fingers. He knew they were made by the raging beast his father contained inside him, but that did not matter – the scratches were tangible proofs of his father's existence, and the knowledge that once upon a time his father had been in this room, touching the same things, made Teddy feel closer to his father than he had ever been.

19. Victoire was the only person who dared to approach him during full moon nights. Andromeda, Harry, and Charlie left him to his own devices after he snapped at them the first time they came to him, respecting his need for solitude, but Victoire was different. Perhaps it was because her own father almost became a werewolf that she knew how to handle him at his worst – and that was how he realized that he loved her.

20. The Weasleys and the Potters threw a party for him and Victoire when he was made Head Boy and she was made prefect. Andromeda had tears in her eyes as she beamed with pride and embraced him tightly, while Harry gave him a nod of approval and clapped him on the shoulder. Ron and George ruffled his hair fondly, Percy adjusted his glasses and said he expected nothing less of him, and Bill shook his hand gingerly. Charlie stood in the distance, flashing him a thumbs-up and a fatherly sort of grin. And as he caught Victoire staring at him with the eyes that had been there for him every full moon, Teddy, despite being an orphan, was never more thankful for the gift of family.


End file.
